Welcome to the ReMix!
by Shade the Raven
Summary: Robotnik is gone, so let the party begin! SonicxBlaze, ShadowxAmy, KnucklesxSally, AeroxTails, ShadexMina Rated M for language, sexual content and drug usage
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the ReMix!!**_

A collaboration between His highness, the Yiffmister, and the almighty Tamakun! All characters property of SEGA ('cept Aero and Shade, which are ours hee hee!)

CHAPTER ONE: Reacquainted

A gentle breeze was flowing over the tarmac as everyone arrived. The warriors of Mobius had filtered through the airport one or two at a time, to avoid crowds and mobbing. Of course, how can the king of speed ignore his fans?

"Please, please! No more pictures…well, ok, only a few more for that lovely lady over there…" Sonic the Hedgehog said as he struck a dramatic pose in the terminal.

Everyone else was already outside watching the show. Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat were arguing about something shiny they had found. Shadow the Hedgehog leaned against a wall, alone as usual. And that left the last two (and our heroes!) Aero the Highwind and Shade the Raven. Aero and Shade were sitting on some crates, reminiscing about times past.

"…and then I simply told him to 'screw off, I'm busy'" the raven said in his normal emotionless voice.

Aero, on the other hand, couldn't keep the grin off his face "And he still tried to slug ya? Nice."

"Yep. Speaking of wonders, why are we here again?" Shade asked.

Aero shrugged and twitched his three tails "Dunno, but the message was official, so here we are."

The plane was just a tad late in landing (as usual) but arrived without incident. No one could see who was flying it, but the first one out shocked everyone, even Sonic. Her red hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, and only the smallest of swimsuits covered her light brown fur. Most every jaw dropped, save for Shadow and Shade. Though even the two coldest souls felt a bit warmer, the raven nearly knelt before the princess.

"Good morning everyone! Hope you are all ready for a vacation!!"

Quizzical looks were all over. Even Shadow was unsure of it. _  
Va…ca…tion…? What in the inferno is that_ the ultimate life form pondered.

"Well, come on everybody!" Sally waved "No time to waste!" And one by one, everyone boarded. What greeted them inside was even more stunning. A young pink hedgehog was leaning over the seat, talking to a seemingly uninterested female reddish-tan fox and a very intrigued yellow-furred mongoose. And at the controls sat Tails, whose age and orange fur had finally began to show her more… feminine qualities. She was too busy at the controls to notice most everyone else, but two new voices caught her attention. She looked back to see Shade and Aero talking to the princess.

One look at the tall black bird, and she dismissed him, for next to the it stood a blue-furred fox-like creature with three tails. Various lights and flashy things were going insane, but she could not peel away from Aero. He took a quick glance over and winked to her, as the two took their seats. She watched him walk away yet felt instantly close to him. Even as she turned back to the controls, she could feel a change in herself…

Once everyone was aboard, Sally was able to explain

"Greetings everyone Thanks to your valiant efforts in the final days of Robotnik, the planet is finally at peace. With that, and some diplomatic efforts, we have arranged for some peace and quiet on the island of ReMix, an island of music and celebration. It is an honor to extend the invitation to you."

Various cheers erupted from the passengers. And the plane was on its way, even though the pilot was a little… distracted _I've never seen anyone else like him. Could he be…like me? _She kept wondering. Most of the guys kept to themselves. Cause in a few quick moments, a lot of bad memories had been drug up.

Sonic sat near the front, nodding in and out of sleep. The ever-popular blue hedgehog had been the first to board, and Amy Rose had grabbed him in a huge hug "OOOO, Sonic! Finally we can get away together to some small tropical island and be happy!"

"Hey! Down, kid…sheesh" Sonic had replied as he glanced over at Sally, who was laughing loudly at the spectacle. Sonic hadn't heard her laugh like that in a long time.

_Sigh… if only she knew. I know we said it was over…but …_

Knuckles and Rouge had been next. As a gift for her highness, he had brought a golden acorn he found. But of course, Rouge had taken it from under his red nose.

"Hey, where is…" After a brief moment of tense embarrassment, he turned to look at her "Do you mind?"

She smiled and pulled out of the glove "Gets easier every time, you know." She kissed him on the cheek as Sally took the gem, and Knuckles turned brighter red. Sonic laughed aloud "Woooooo, look at big stud glow!" The echidna growled at him "Quiet spikey!"

They sat across from Sonic, though Knuckles fidgeted a lot. He hated long flights. Course, they were not Sonic's favorite thing either, but this was just… tense.

Shadow said nothing as he boarded, but as he crossed to the very back of the plane, someone had grabbed the black hedgehog in a hug from behind "I'm glad you could make it too, Shadow!"

His skin flushed as Amy let go, her hands tracing across his back. He felt his skin tingle as they went down_ sigh…I remember that feeling too._ _If wonder if she knows…_ Scenes of broken sentences, lost sounds, and an unforgettable night began to dance in his mind. He walked away from her, but turned slightly to reply to her "Me too"

Lastly came Shade and Aero. Shade offered a formal bow and walked toward his seat. As he walked, a scent traced the air and hit him like a fireball. As cold and calm as the raven was, his feathers stood on end. He stretched out his wings to cover the sensation. He glanced over to the seats and saw Mina also glancing in his direction. Their eyes met only for a second, and they each turned away. Shade took a seat in back. _ Not this again. Why does _ she _have to be here? If only she knew…_

Mina was equally disoriented. Her heart had begun to flutter when she saw him, only to be met with a glance of ice and pain…_.sigh… I remember when those eyes were filled with life. I wonder if he remembers…or does he even care_

_Flashback…_

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, SHADE!!!" she pleaded, almost screaming.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS IT SUPPOSED TO BE?!" he yelled back as he took off and out of the meadow. He did not dare to turn and see the tears flowing out. And he didn't want her to see his…

_Fin_

Fiona Fox saw this little hint between the two and her wheels began to turn _So, that's the raven, and the infamous highwind. Cute… just as I remember them. They even drug in that blasted echidna! This could be fun indeed _She chuckled to herself and continued to feign attention to whatever Amy was prattling on about.

Aero was last to board. The instant he did, his mind began to holler _I sense…someone familiar. Someone like me…_ His glance wandered to the cockpit and Tails. She looked as though she were restraining herself from leaping over to him. Even from there, he could see her orange fur almost take on a sheen all its own, and the tension of both of them holding back seeped into the air. It was all he could to wink and turn away _I wonder if I was obvious…did she feel it too?_

He sat near the back, in a row to himself. This was odd, because usually he and Shade would be immersed in some hilarious story or another "I wonder…?" train. This time, the raven looked particularly edgy. _Great, the one time I need some logic! Dammit, feathers!_

It was a long, quiet trip to the island. Therefore, to avoid conversation, everyone took the time to familiarize themselves with their apparent vacation spot. It was a decently small island, divided up not by skin color or language, but by musical choice. There were nine "settlements", offering every kind of music they could want. The only real custom of the island was to dress in accordance with the music. Sensible enough.

It was dusk when they landed in the central part of the island. No sooner than the ramp landed on the sand, the group scattered in various blurs of color. Away from everyone else. So they thought.


	2. Sonic: One Blue Hedgehog

ROUND 2: all songs are property of their respective owners. ONTO THE DRAMA!_  
_

_Sonic:_

For being a king of acceleration, Sonic moved incredibly slowly. Too much weighing on his mind for his feet to move.

_Why did Sally bring us all here? Who's she trying to impress?_ He just could not shake those thoughts of what and why, even when a familiar voice called from behind "You're too slow, hedgehog!" The red blur darted past, bouncing from tree to tree.

"Oh no you don't, Knuckles!" Sonic set off in pursuit of his dreadlocked rival.

He glanced over his shoulder to let Sonic catch up a bit "Whats a matter blue? Troubled by a lack of chili dogs again?"

"Its none of your business, pointy!" The amount of venom that shaded his voice surprised him a bit.

Knuckles knew he struck a nerve "Oh, I get it. You're just pissed that Sally paid more attention to the floor plates than you. Oh well"

That did it right there. Sonic lanced out for a punch, but Knuckles caught it. Both of them stopped.

"That's it isn't it. You're still all torn up about her seeing the truth."

Sonic said nothing, but his arm slackened. That was all the proof the echidna needed. "Well, now that I have your attention, I think its time we talked."

Sonic could not help but blink "…talk? What the hell do you want to talk to me about?"

"About what you plan to do about it. Dammit, Sonic! I won't let her, or you, be torn up anymore!"

Sonic threw up hands, more frustrated than angry. "Knux, I'm not sure if there is anything left _to_ do. Thanks to what happened, the _way_ it happened, there just isn't a future there anymore."

"Well, that's your own dammed fault, hedgehog. The best thing you had and you threw it away!"

Sonic lowered his arms and sunk to the ground. A tear started to crawl its way down his cheek. "You know, I really hate when you do that"

He smiled at that "Whats that, outrun you, mess up those hands, or prove myself right?"

"Firstly, you've never outrun me! Secondly, the last one. I just…right now I _really_ wish she didn't have to invite all of you moochers on this shindig."

"So what?!" Knuckles yelled "You think you're the only one with issues today? Cause I've got news for you, spikey! You aint the only one hurtin from this idea."

Sonic turned to face him "Well, what do you have to worry about? If everyone has a problem, tell me yours!"

The echidna briefly flashed a brighter crimson "I… I don't…Look, this isn't about me!"

He felt his spines start to twitch "Oh, so _I'M_ the one with the problem?!! You lying little dreadlocked…"

"YOU NEVER DESERVERD HER, SONIC! YOU WERE NEVER WORTHY OF HER AND YOU KNOW IT!!"

The silence that followed was bone chilling, not even the air daring to stir. Sonic's eyes were wide with amazement, and sheer dismay. Knuckles stared back at him, uttering a low growl. _Come on, hedgehog. Lets see if you will grow a pair_.

Suddenly, Sonic leapt right at the echidna, catching him in a full tackle. Knuckles tried to spin free to no avail, as both of them smashed into and through a tree. With a spiked one-two combo to the hedgehog's skull, he broke free. They landed on their feet, a few feet apart. Both were ready to settle a longstanding score, when a voice cried out from the woods "SONIC, DON'T!!"

And Amy Rose burst from the woods to wrap her arms around Sonic. The pair fell to the ground.

Knuckles threw his arms up in frustration and bounced into the trees.

"Oh, darling!" she cried into his ear "I finally caught up to you! Knux didn't hurt you did he?"

He sighed "What are you doing here, Amy? We were just… talking"

She wrapped around tighter, turning him a nice red color. "There will be time to talk later. For now, let's enjoy this moment…alone" Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

They stood so he could face her. It was painful enough to look into her sparkling blue eyes knowing what he was about to do. Her arms began to draw him down as she spoke with a voice so soft it threatened to make him snap.

"Sonic, I love you."

His own voice was just as low "Amy, I… I…I only want the best for you. Forgive me."

With that, he leapt out of her grasp and kicked into a full blast run deeper into the woods.

His only hope now was to make it far enough away so he didn't hear her cry.

No such luck. Her scream resonated throughout the woods.

He ran for seemed like an eternity, until faint echoes caught his ears. It wasn't even so much the instruments that caught his mind, but the words;

_Because days! Come and go!  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever_

_One last kiss(One last kiss)  
Before I go(Before I go)  
Dry your tears(Dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go..._

_One Last Kiss._

Before he knew it, Sonic was at the edge of the crowd. He went into a changing station to pick something suitable. Emerging in a loose white t-shirt, jeans tattered at the cuffs and checkered shoes, Sonic moved slowly into the center of the crowd. Before the next group took stage, a scantily dressed feline came past selling drinks in vials. He took one called "Goodnight Kiss" hoping it would help. The fruity taste could not quite cover the alcohol.

He didn't care right now.

The next band seemed to start without a lead singer, until a voice called out from somewhere in the fans "Alright everyone, this one is dedicated to someone you all know. They may not be here right now, maybe because you didn't take the chance, or maybe you took the wrong one, but now we are alone."

_So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors  
Alone I'll walk the winding way (here I stay)  
It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger  
I live to die another day, until I fade away_

_Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end_

_Surround me, it's easy, to fall apart completely  
I feel you creeping up again (In my Head)  
It's over, no longer, I feel it growing colder  
I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin_

_Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end_

_I've lost my way  
I've lost my way  
But I will go on until the end_

_Living is, hard enough, without you fucking up_

_Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end_

_I've lost my way  
I've lost my way  
But I will go on until the end_

_The final fight, I win  
The final fight, I win  
The final fight, I win_

_But I will go on until the end_

The crowd yelled and howled as the song ended, and he joined them. Slamming down a pair of strong concoctions, everything seemed to melt away. For once, he wasn't the fastest thing alive. He wasn't the hero he didn't deserve to be.

He was alone.

_Will I ever win her back? What do I do now?_

He went to find the nearest drink girl when the next song began. But as soon as Sonic heard the sad notes of the guitar, he knew it was only going to get worse

_Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

As the song continued, the couples broke off into a slow dance, leaving only a few drifters on the edge. Refusing to be left out, Sonic took the hand of an all too eager minx and began to dance with her. She had had far too much herself and fused right into his shoulder. Not that the hedgehog could feel much right now. The depressing notes struck home inside him and deep down, Sonic could only focus on the fact that maybe, just maybe, that dreadlocked sonofabitch was right.


End file.
